Multiple standards have competing requirements that limit the ability of a user to simultaneously use different standards. As an example, both 802.11b/g/n and Bluetooth standards operate at 2.4 GHz, which can result in interference problems. In some cases, devices physically separate the Wi-Fi and Bluetooth antennas to overcome the potential interference problems. In other cases, the 802.11/b/g/n and the Bluetooth operations are configured to disable one operation before beginning the other operation, which prevents simultaneous operation.
In addition, there may be a desire to provide different antenna matching loads depending upon the operation of the wireless interface. This may require the ability to control the load matching of an antenna remotely, which may include active tuning of an antenna.
To overcome these problems without adding additional wires, there is a need to provide a control means over the existing wiring to permit addition of a controlled device near an antenna. There is also a need for a simple control function to control remote devices that have no dedicated supply, control, or signal lines.